Doctors for a Doctor
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Ratchet is sick, and Wheeljack and the twins take care of him. Just some cute and funny thing I thought of one day.


**Notes:**

This is my very first fan fiction story, so please no hate. Also, if you could maybe give me some pointers on how to write stories on this site better, please do. I would like comments, but no mean ones, to know what you thought.

Transformers, sadly, does not belong to me. If it did, I would probably make some changes. They belong to Hasbro. All the characters in this story are from the Transformers storylines.

The Lamborghini Twins and Ratchet are dating in this story, just so you don't get confused as to why they do the things they do. Nothing graphic, not even kissing, so don't worry. Hope you enjoy.

:**Twins speaking over their bond**:

"Dialog"

Narration

**Doctors for a Doctor**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were strolling down the hallways of the Ark, enjoying their day off, when they decided to visit their favorite medic in the med bay. Ratchet was working, as per usual, hunched over a data pad with several more around him. But, there was something off.

His optics were a dull grayish blue, instead of their normal cerulean blue color. Also, he looked tired, as if he wasn't feeling well. The twins strolled over to him, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Ratch', are you okay? You don't look so hot," Sideswipe asked, a little worried.

"I'm fine," he replied in a hoarse voice.

"You don't sound so good either," Sunstreaker said coolly. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

Then, Ratchet let out a sneeze, or whatever the Cybertronian equivalent of a sneeze is. The twins looked at him, optics wide.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sunstreaker asked in a demanding tone.

:**I think our poor baby is sick. What about you, Sunny**?: Sideswipe said over their bond.

:**Yes, and don't call me Sunny.**:

:**Whatever you say, Sunshine.**:

:**Hmph.**:

"I'm fine," Ratchet said, now getting annoyed with their questioning.

"No you're not, and you know it. Now, you are either going to get your aft to bed, or Sides and I are going to carry you there," Sunstreaker said in a commanding voice, frustrated with Ratchet's stubbornness.

"I said I'm fine! Now go away before I throw this at you. I'm trying to work," Ratchet growled, now thoroughly annoyed with the twins' pestering. Then, he let out another sneeze, which did not help to argue his case. He knew they would not leave until they had their way, but he was too proud to admit that they were right. He had a processor ache and his throat hurt, and he knew that he was overheating. But, his pride would not let him give up. So, he just went right back to looking at the medical reports in his hands.

"Okay, that's it! Sides, you grab his legs, I'll get his helm. He is going to bed even if we have to drag him there kicking and screaming!" Sunstreaker growled to his twin. He was not going to put up with this anymore. Ratchet was sick and they were going to take care of him, whether he liked it or not.

"We get to take care of you for once. And you can't say anything about it," Sideswipe said, an evil smirk spreading across his face. Then, he grabbed Ratchet's legs while Sunstreaker grabbed his helm, and they picked him up and started to carry him to his room.

"W-What are you doing! I have work to do! I don't have time for this!" Ratchet sputtered, struggling to get free.

"We are taking you to bed. You're sick and you need rest, whether you like it or not," Sideswipe said coolly.

Realizing that his attempts to get free were futile, Ratchet stopped struggling and let out a sigh. "But, what about the med bay? What if somebot gets hurt? Who is going to take care of them? How will all the medical reports get done?"

"Shhhh. Wheeljack has medical experience, right? He can handle all that. You need your rest. We can also inform Prowl of the situation. I'm sure he'll understand," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker agreed.

Ratchet finally gave in and sighed. "Fine. But can you at least put me down?"

"Oh, sorry," Sideswipe said, setting him down gently on his pedes.

"Thank you," Ratchet said sarcastically.

"No problem sweetie," Sideswipe grinned. Then they all walked off to his quarters.

* * *

When they got to his quarters, Ratchet punched in the code and they walked inside.

"You go lie down while we get Wheeljack," Sunstreaker ordered. Ratchet begrudgingly obliged. Then they left.

Ratchet let out a sigh. He really was tired, even though he didn't want to admit it. Secretly, he was sort of flattered that they cared so much about him. Maybe that was part of the reason they had gotten together in the first place. Everyone else was scared of him. They thought he was just a grumpy old medic who liked to yell and throw things. But the twins saw him as something more. They were the only ones who weren't afraid of him. They knew that his yelling was just his way of showing how much he cared. He felt that he didn't deserve to have such wonderful, beautiful lovers that cared so much about him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker knocked on Wheeljack's door. He answered the door with a smile on his face. "Sides! Sunny! What brings you to my humble abode?"

:**See? He calls you Sunny too!**: Sideswipe said to Sunstreaker through their bond.

:**Shut up.**:

:**Someone's grumpy.**:

:**Whatever.**:

"Ratchet's sick. We need you to check him out," Sunstreaker said while he glared at his brother.

"Really? The medic of steel? I thought he was invincible!" Wheeljack said in a mocking tone. But he was a little surprised. It was sort of ironic, the CMO getting sick. You wouldn't expect the Autobot chief medical officer to get sick.

"Shut up," Sunstreaker growled, not appreciating the goofy scientist's teasing.

"You're testy. Well, let's go then. Don't want to keep our poor, sick CMO waiting," Wheeljack said with a smile, ear fins flashing in amusement. Sunstreaker just grumbled in reply, trying to resist the urge to whack the engineer upside the head.

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Sideswipe said in a teasing voice.

:**You're a dork, you know that?**: Sunstreaker grumbled.

:**I know. You've only told me like five hundred times**.:

:**Well, that's because it's true.**:

:**Yes, yes it is Sunshine.**:

:**Stop calling me that.**:

:**Whatever, Sunny.**:

:**Grrrr**:

Ratchet rolled his eyes at Sideswipe's goofy comment and decided not to respond to it. He's been watching too much TV.

"We brought Wheeljack," Sunstreaker said, while glaring at his brother.

"Hey, buddy! How are ya feelin'?" Wheeljack said with a grin on his face. He couldn't help it. The whole situation was very amusing.

"Fine. These two goofballs seem to think that I'm sick. They won't leave me alone," Ratchet replied, even though he wasn't really feeling fine. He felt like his head would explode from the massive processer ache he had, but he wasn't going to tell his friend that. He would never hear the end of it.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Wheeljack said, ear fins flashing a still amused blue at Ratchet's stubbornness. He could tell his friend wasn't feeling fine, just by how he looked. They had known each other for a long time, since before the war. He knew Ratchet wasn't going to admit that he didn't feel good. He just wasn't that kind of person. He didn't like people to worry about him. That was just the way Ratchet was.

Wheeljack then proceeded to pull out the tools he had brought with him out of his subspace. He scanned Ratchet to see what was wrong. The twins watched him eagerly, wondering what the problem was. They knew it wasn't anything too serious, because Ratchet would not have pretended nothing was wrong if it was. But, they still were worried and wanted to find out.

"Well, he's sick alright. Nothing too serious. Just a mild virus. He'll get better as long as he rests and gets plenty of energon. So that means no working. You are on medical leave until you get better," Wheeljack looked at Ratchet pointedly, to show that he meant business.

"Thanks _doctor,_" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"No problem," Wheeljack grinned.

"Don't worry 'Jack. We'll take good care of him, won't we Sunny?" Sideswipe said with a smile.

"Yes, and don't call me Sunny," Sunstreaker answered while giving his brother an evil glare.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. I've got a med bay to handle," Wheeljack said with a grin, and stalked off before Ratchet could throw something at him.

"So, what now?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, I think we should go tell Prowl what's going on first, so Ratch' doesn't get in trouble. Then, we'll go from there," Sunstreaker replied.

* * *

"So, our CMO is sick? And Wheeljack is running the med bay, am I correct?" Prowl asked in his formal tone, as always. They were sitting in Prowl's office, discussing the situation. Prowl was sitting upright in his chair, hands on his desk, holding a data pad. He had perfect posture, as usual, and was looking directly at the two troublemakers in front of him.

The twins nodded in unison. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up," Sideswipe replied.

"Hmmm. Well then, I guess we won't have to worry about anymore dents in peoples' helms for a little bit," Prowl replied, an uncharacteristic smile spreading across his face.

The twins widened their optics and looked at each other, shocked. Did Prowl just make a joke? "Y-Yeah, I guess so," Sideswipe stuttered, surprised at how Prowl reacted.

"Well then, you two can leave now. Thank you for informing me of the situation," Prowl switched back to his formal tone. He then looked back at the reports he was going over before they came in. Then, the twins left.

* * *

Ratchet was bored. Really bored. He had been sick for two days now, and it annoyed him to no end. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing he could go back to work. He hated not being able to do his job. He wished that the twins weren't so protective of him. But, a part of him enjoyed that they cared so much. It made him feel loved.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on patrol, which left Ratchet all alone. His processer ache had lessened, but he was still overheating and his throat was still killing him. He let out another sneeze and groaned. He hated being sick. He wished he would just get better already so he could go back to work. Wheeljack had probably messed up the med bay. Ratchet had a special system as to where everything went, and he bet that 'Jack had already ruined it. It frustrated him just thinking about it. He just hoped that Wheeljack hadn't blown anything, or anybot, up.

He wished the twins were there, as well. Then, at least he'd have someone to talk to. He was bored out of his processer and wished there was more to do. He then decided he might as well watch some TV. Maybe then he could figure out why everyone thought it was so great. It was better than staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how much his life sucked at the moment.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were driving around outside in their alt modes. They were on patrol, looking for Decepticon activity. :**Is our shift almost over Sunny? There's nothing here.**: Sideswipe whined.

:**No! Now stop asking, and stop calling me Sunny!**: Sunstreaker was tired of his brother's complaining. He had been whining ever since they had started their patrol. He was sick of it, and just wished his brother would shut up. He didn't like it either, but at least he wasn't complaining every two seconds.

:**Sorry, Sunshine. I'm just worried about Ratch'. He's probably really lonely. And bored. You know he hates not being able to do anything.**:

:**I know, but there's nothing we can do. We have to work, and he needs to rest. Stop complaining already. You're driving me crazy. And don't call me that.**:

:**Call you what?**:

:**You know what.**:

:**No, I don't. Please tell me Sunshine.**:

:**You're doing this on purpose, just to annoy me, aren't you?**:

:**Maybe.**:

:**Well, stop!**:

:**Okay, okay, I'll stop. But, are we done yet?**:

:**Argh!**:

* * *

Later that night, Ratchet decided he was tired of doing nothing. He still didn't feel well, but he hated not being able to work. He crawled stealthily over a sleeping Sideswipe, and crept out of the room, making sure not to wake either of the twins. If they saw him, they'd never let him leave. He knew he needed to rest and probably shouldn't leave, but he didn't care. He was sick of doing nothing for two days straight.

He snuck through the halls towards the med bay. He wanted to at least make sure Wheeljack hadn't messed it up too badly. He'd probably need to reorganize everything. Maybe he could also look at the medical reports for the last two days, to make sure Wheeljack did them right. He didn't want to have to redo them all later when there would be even more.

He punched in the code to open the med bay doors. They slid open with a quiet swish. Ratchet slipped inside and shut the doors, so if someone walked by, they wouldn't know he was there. He didn't want to have to listen to anyone lecture him on how he should be resting, instead of working.

"Ratch'? What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to work until you got better, and you sure don't look that better to me," Ratchet jumped at the voice. He didn't expect Wheeljack to be here this late at night. Why was he here?

"Um, well, that's a funny story. Anyways, I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing up at this hour of the night?" Ratchet replied nervously.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come in and organize the things here. I know how you like everything perfect, so I decided that I should probably put everything back where it goes. Now, I will ask you again. Why are you here?" Wheeljack explained, while glaring at his friend. Ratchet could be so stubborn sometimes.

Ratchet let out a sigh. "I'm tired of doing nothing. I was worried that you might have messed something up, like you are sometimes known to do, and so I decided to come and fix it." Then, he sneezed for probably the billionth time in the past two days.

"Well, as you can see, I have everything under control. I'm not a sparkling, you know. I can take care of myself," Wheeljack said pointedly.

"I know, and I'm sorry 'Jack. I just wish I would get better already so I could go back to work. I'm sick of not being able to do anything. I'm sick of being sick," Ratchet replied, defeated.

"It's been two days, Ratch'. You'll get better soon. But, you need to rest. Go back to bed," Wheeljack told him.

"Fine. But if you need anything, just let me know."

"Don't worry, I've got everything taken care of."

"Okay. Bye 'Jack."

"See ya." Wheeljack smiled as Ratchet walked out. Every time one of his inventions backfired on him, which happened a lot, Ratchet was always there to put him back together. It was about time that he got to take care of his friend for a change. He knew the twins probably felt the same way.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetspark, we brought you some energon," Sideswipe said as he walked into their shared quarters. Sunstreaker wasn't far behind, and he was carrying some cubes of energon in his hands.

"Hey. Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it, even if I don't act like it sometimes," Ratchet said with a smile. It wasn't often that he said what he really felt, so it made the twins very happy to hear that.

"We know. We love you Ratch', and you know that we don't mind. Right, Sunny?" Sideswipe said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, and stop calling me Sunny," Sunstreaker replied.

"Whatever, Sunshine."

Ratchet smiled at the twins' antics. It was sort of cute when they bickered like sparklings. He wasn't going to say that out loud, though. Sunstreaker would not be very happy to know that he compared them to sparklings. "I love you guys too."

The twins clambered into the berth to sit next to Ratchet. Sunstreaker handed him a cube of energon and gave one to his brother. Then, he took one for himself. They sat there in silence for a bit, drinking their energon and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't often that they got to spend time together like this. One of them was always working.

"So, how're ya feelin'?" Sideswipe asked after he had grown bored of the silence.

"A little better. My throat still hurts, but my processer ache is gone," Ratchet replied.

"That's good," Sunstreaker said.

"So what have you two been doing while I've been gone? Not more of your infamous Jet Judo, I hope,"

"No. We've mostly just been on patrol. The Decepticons have been unusually quiet. Unfortunately. We'd been practicing just for when they show up again. Starscream was gonna be in for a surprise. I wished they'd do something so we could put our practice to good use," Sideswipe said with a grin. Ratchet glared at him.

"I was just joking!" Sideswipe said, not wanting to piss Ratchet off.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

A few days later, Ratchet was better and back at work. He was very happy about that. He hated being sick, and he hated not being able to do anything. Now, he could go back to doing his job. He was very grateful for that. He was also grateful that Wheeljack and the twins were there to take care of him when he was sick. He wouldn't outright admit it though. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

Ratchet had just finished putting the med bay back to exactly the way he liked it, and he had went over all the medical reports of what happened while he was sick. There were much less than usual, but that was probably because Wheeljack was busy running the med bay instead of blowing himself up.

Wheeljack was the Ark's scientist and inventor. Unfortunately, his inventions had a tendency to backfire and blow up in his face, literally. It usually took him about fifty explosions before he made an invention that actually worked. Speaking of which…

BOOM!

Ah, there it was. The sound of one of Wheeljack's inventions exploding. Ratchet grumbled to himself before grabbing a medical kit and heading to Wheeljack's lab. He just hoped that Wheeljack hadn't hurt himself too badly. He didn't feel like having to rebuild another hand right after he had just gotten back.

**THE END**


End file.
